Aprilscherze
by Minnnie
Summary: Am ersten April sollten eigentlich nur harmlose Scherze und Streiche gemacht werden, damit die Verursacher etwas zu lachen haben. Aber manchmal fragt man sich, wer zuletzt lacht...


Aprilscherze

**Aprilscherze**

Original von Pearle, Übersetzung von Minnie.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Pearle hatte die Idee und diese Fanfiction geschrieben. Mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Eine kleine, fluffige Geschichte von Pearle, die sie gestern zum ersten April veröffentlicht hat. Ich fand sie ganz witzig – und habe sie daher für euch übersetzt.

Übrigens, für alle, die es noch nicht wissen, sie hat durchaus noch vor, ‚Der mit der Hexe tanzt' fertig zu schreiben! Ein paar Infos dazu findet ihr auf meiner Homepage, der Link ist in meinem Profil.

Die Story ist ungebetat, da ich auch Schnuffi eine kleine Auszeit verschaffen wollte. Daher gehören alle Fehler mir allein.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit!

**

* * *

**

Aprilscherze

Snape stand stocksteif in der offenen Tür zu seinen Räumen und starrte wütend den Jungen-der-sich-weigerte-zu-sterben und seinen genauso nervigen Kumpel an. Seine zerfetzten Roben um sich schlingend, zischte er den beiden lachenden Idioten zu: „Ich kann Ihren kleinen Dummejungenstreich überhaupt nicht lustig finden!"

„Kommen Sie schon, Snape, es ist der erste April! Wir wollten nur ein wenig Spaß haben!"

„Was genau wollen Sie beide eigentlich hier? Noch mehr Unsinn machen, Potter?"

„Wir, ähm, wollten nur sehen, ob Sie in Ordnung sind. Poppy sagte, dass es länger als eine Stunde gedauert hat, um die Hörner und den Schweif zu entfernen." Harry sah kleinlaut zu seinem Begleiter, auch wenn von den beiden er der Einzige war, der genügend Verstand hatte, um wenigstens schuldbewusst zu erröten, weil der Streich fehlgeschlagen war. Ron und er hatten eine Falle aufgebaut und nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass es Snape sein würde, der ihnen hinein treten würde. Wie üblich hatten sie die Konsequenzen natürlich nicht bedacht. Wahr war, dass sie keinen Schaden anrichten wollten, der mürrische Tränkemeister sah es aber offenbar keineswegs so.

Severus fasste nach der Tür. „Wenn das jetzt alles ist? Ich weiß, ich habe versprochen, mein Verlangen zu zügeln, euch Dummköpfen auf dem Weg durch den Schleier noch einen Schubs zu geben, aber ich weigere mich, auch noch für meine weiteren Aktionen verantwortlich zu sein, wenn Sie sich nicht gleich in sichere Entfernung begeben. Sofort!"

„Okay, es tut uns leid, in Ordnung?"

„Das Einzige, was mich davon abhält, Sie beide in Stücke zu sprengen, ist die junge Frau, die im Augenblick in meinem Bett liegt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie empfänglich für meine Aufmerksamkeiten wäre, wenn sie wüsste, dass Sie tot sind. Also, bevor ich mich anderen und… wesentlich… angenehmeren Dingen zuwende, sage ich es zum letzten Mal: Gehen Sie! Sofort! Ehe ich doch noch etwas tue, dass ich nicht bereuen werde."

„Eine Frau in Ihrem Bett…" Ron brach unkontrollierbares Gelächter aus. „Das ist ein guter Witz, Kumpel!"

„Kein Grund für Gewalttätigkeiten", sagte Harry und versuchte dabei, seine Belustigung zu kontrollieren. „Nachdem es Ihnen wirklich gut zu gehen scheint, gehen wir."

Das Klicken der Tür, die sich öffnete und der Klang einer sehr bekannten Stimme brachte die beiden geschockt zum Schweigen, genauso wie das Erscheinen der jungen Frau, die an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehen blieb. „Severus, du bist zu spät! Du solltest schon vor einer Stunde hier sein und weißt doch, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst!" Hermine, die ein glattes Lederbustier und schenkelhohe Stiefel trug und dabei eine Reitgerte schwenkte, grinste verrucht ihren Liebhaber an, ehe sie sich an die beiden wandte, die entgeistert im Flur standen. „Hallo Jungs. Ich bin im Moment ein wenig beschäftigt. Vielleicht könnten wir uns später unterhalten?" Sie schaute Severus träge an. „Viel später."

„Ich werd' verrückt!"

„Hermine?"

„Diese beiden sind der Grund, warum ich zu spät bin." Das Licht in Severus Augen sagte Hermine, dass er das kleine Szenario ein bisschen zu sehr genoss. „Und ich glaube, Häschen, ich bin an der Reihe, oben zu sein?"

„Wirklich? Ich habe den Faden verloren." Lächelnd überreichte sie ihm die Reitpeitsche. „Ist das in Ordnung so, oder möchtest du mich lieber nackt und angebunden in deinem Bett haben?"

„Oh, ich glaube, ich kann noch mit ein wenig… kreativeren Ideen als das aufwarten."

Rons Sommersprossen standen in scharfem Kontrast zu seiner jetzt bleichen Haut. „Hermine?"

„Das ist ein Witz, oder? Ihr beide habt das geplant, um es uns heimzuzahlen." Harry hatte einen Grünstich angenommen, während er von Hermine zu Severus und zurück schaute. „Stimmt's?"

Severus schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Häschen? Du hast wohl deinen Platz vergessen?" Er knallte sanft mit der Gerte über Hermines Rückseite.

„Ähm, wegen später, Jungs? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen werde. Ich habe vor, die heutige Nacht angebunden zu verbringen."

Ron sah entschieden angegriffen aus. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen?"

Severus grinste boshaft und nickte kurz. „Potter. Weasley." Er begann zu lachen, während er ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug, denn ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren die Probleme wert, die sie ihm bereitet hatten.

Ron starrte mit großen Augen und entsetzt auf die geschlossene Tür. „Das muss ein Aprilscherz sein. Bitte sag mir, dass sie nur Spaß machen!"

Harry spürte, wie sich Snapes Schutzzauber wieder aufbauten. Das Geräusch seines Gelächters endete abrupt, als sich der Stillezauber aktivierte. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht."

Harry sah die Tür noch einmal vorsichtig an, ehe er sich umdrehte. „Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist: Der Gedanke daran, dass die beiden zusammen sind oder dass Snape gelacht hat!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Auf diese Frage hatte er keine Antwort.

Ende

* * *

Ich sagte ja, dass es fluffig ist ‚lach'. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein bißchen Spaß dabei! Reviews?


End file.
